This invention relates to a radio especially intended for use by juveniles under the age of about thirteen, i.e. young children and pre-teens. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio having channels which are selected and lockable by a responsible adult to limit child access to the pre-selected channels.
Radio usage is widespread. Virtually every household has at least one radio. Most radios are for general use by every member of the household. Some radios, though, are manufactured particularly for young children and pre-teens. They may be uniquely shaped or colored to appeal to the child. They typically have only basic radio features to keep their cost down. Earplugs may or may not be provided for private listening purposes.
Larger metropolitan areas typically have many radio broadcasting stations. While more rural areas have less local broadcasting stations, radios in such areas can routinely or at least occasionally pick up radio signals from far flung areas. Most of the broadcasts currently being sent over the airways are undeniably socially acceptable. A wide range of entertaining music is available as is a wide range of informative talk show formats available.
In recent years, some radio stations have been broadcasting music and talk show topics which apparently meet the Federal Communications Commission""s guidelines, but which many people, parents of young children in particular, consider objectionable. For example, shock radio appears to be in vogue. The adult listener who objects to such radio shows can simply select a radio channel which is known to have an acceptable broadcasting content. The adult may be annoyed and even disgusted, but can readily change channels to something more desireable.
There are many parents in particular who object to their children listening to certain radio broadcasts. However, the parent of young children who wants to control the radio channels listened to by the children has a difficult task. When a child has a radio with earphones, the parent has no idea as to what station is being listened to. Also, given the portability of radios and the simple manner of xe2x80x9cdialingxe2x80x9d in a radio channel, a child in actual fact is free to select whatever radio channel is desired. A total ban on radio usage by the child is unreasonable. Around the clock supervision of radio usage is impossible.
There is a need for parents to limit or control broadcasts received by their children""s radios. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,796 and 5,485,518 disclose radios which have electronic screening devices or signal recognition devices which have the capability of blocking reception of that particular frequency by the radio. However, such devices likely add significantly to the cost of the radio and have not enjoyed commercial success. A radio is needed which has only pre-selected approved radio channels which are accessible to the child. The pre-selection of the approved radio channels must be done by the parent given varying parental standards and the fact channels vary from city to city. Of course, any such radio must be economical to produce to retain the low cost to the consumer. The radio must also be easy for the parent to pre-select and lock-in approved radio channels. The child""s ability to easily select one of the several pre-selected approved channels must be maintained. At the same time, the child""s access to other channels on the radio must be strictly limited and preferably not possible without the parent""s participation.
In accord with a need which many people feel is desireable, there has now been developed a radio having means for a parent to pre-select a number of approved radio channels and effectively block-out access to other non-selected radio channels. The radio is economical to produce, easy for the parent to pre-select channels, and gives the child the ability to select one of several pre-selected channels.
A radio is configured whereby a finite number of radio channels are pre-selected by a responsible adult. The radio allows a young child or pre-teen access to the pre-selected channels, but not other channels. The radio comprises a housing having a tuner compartment with a full channel selector. The full channel selector is accessible by the adult to pre-select a finite number of radio channels, but not readily accessible by the young child or pre-teen. The radio also has a set of dedicated channel selectors operably connected to the receiving unit and accessible by the child or pre-teen. Means are provided to limit access to the full channel selector whereby only the responsible adult can operate it. Approved channels are selected by the adult and each approved channel is locked-in to be accessed by the child and pre-teen using the dedicated channel selectors.